Code: Successors
by TommyAshwood013
Summary: The ex-Lyoko Warriors come back from summer break, only to discover that the supercomputer is back on and X.A.N.A. is back. They realize that they're one step closer to graduating, and they need to find people to fight X.A.N.A. once they're gone. What will happen once they find them? What kind of attacks does X.A.N.A. have in store? Why am I asking YOU these questions? Read to see.
1. Chapter 1

**Code: Successors - Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hi to the few people who come across this while board one day. I'm writing this fanfiction to fulfill an idea I had one day. I usually don't follow through on these sorts of things and I've been trying to change that. I'll stop before I start telling you my life story. I hope you enjoy! But if you don't, please don't complain. I know I won't be able to take flames well. If you don't have anything nice to say, at least don't say it where I can hear you. I'll try to make each chapter in the 3****rd**** person so it feels more like an actual episode. I know this chapter is AWEFUL, but it's the first chapter and I need to get things started. Also, the first chapter of my first fanfiction! It's supposed to be bad! The next chapter (should) be better. By the way if I make any spelling mistakes PLEASE tell me. I know what bad spelling/grammar can RUIN a story.**

**Disclaimer: If you HONESTLY think I own Code Lyoko, I suggest you **_**run**_** to the nearest hospital. If I owned it, there would be new episodes coming out today. I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO. Although, I **_**do **_**own the storyline and the OCs I'll be introducing later.**

**Information you will need to know to understand things in the story****: In certain parts of the story I will have paragraphs that say CTD, which stands for Character Description Time. This I when I'll describe what each character looks like if I haven't described it previously, or it's been shown on TV.**

**If you've read all of that above, you're fantastic. Give yourself a pat on the back. Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

It's the end of summer break in France; the summer after the gang had finally defeated X.A.N.A. Aelita has been getting used to life on earth and (slowly) adjusting. Ulrich and Yumi have been in their awkward, ambiguous relationship, like always, but seemed closer anyway. Jeremy and Aelita were in their own awkward, ambiguous relationship. Samantha had broken up with Odd sometime during the year, claiming that he was too attached to his friends. But he had recovered and soon forgot all about her, returning on his quest for true love (or as everyone else saw it, a quest to date every girl in the school). Pretty much all had been normal for the ex-Lyoko warriors. Odd had invited them all to his grandmother's beach house for the summer and they all (after days of begging their parents) said yes. This gave Aelita an opportunity to experience her first plane ride. Jeremy nearly had a heart attack when Aelita showed the attendant her ticket; but relaxed when he moved on to Ulrich and Yumi, who were right behind them in line.

They had reached the beach house at night (during which Aelita had fallen asleep on Jeremy's shoulder, nearly giving him yet another heart attack.) At night it was hard to see the details of the house, but during the day, it seemed to be a magnificent palace. There were floral curtains in the place of most doorways, and the house gave the coziest and welcoming feeling. Gray-green and beige carpeting and the rich wooden furniture with intricate designs engraved into the legs and angles were all around the house. A beach was immediately outside the back door with water the richest color of turquoise you had ever seen. This beach house seemed to be a utopia.

Closer to the present, when the gang was packing up their things and about to travel back to Kadic to start another school semester. They were going to miss the beach house. It had been the place they spent one of their longest times without X.A.N.A. but all good things must come to an end.

On the plane, then back off, all welcomed at the airport by their families. All but Aelita (and Odd, whose family lived away from that certain area in France). Yumi's parents had dropped Aelita off at Kadic and had taken Yumi home. Her friends would be joining her the next day but that's not what upset her. She saw how happy her friends were when they returned to their families. It reminded her of her father. She squeezed Mr. Puck as she lay in her bed not crying, but trying to push her memories away. She opened her eyes and looked out the window. "He's gone for a good cause. X.A.N.A.'s gone, he did it for me. I just wish…" she spoke in a low voice from her sorrow. She sighed, flopping back down onto her bed. She fell asleep griping Mr. Puck in her left hand.

In the morning she had helped her friends unpack in their rooms and all was back to the way it should be.

* * *

**~Present~**

~Kadic Cafeteria, 7:47 A.M.~

"Hey guys." Yumi said as she sat down with her lunch at their usual table. "Kind of feels good to be back right?"

They all agreed in unison.

"Yeah right, I can believe you convinced me to keep Kiwi at my Parents'! I can already tell he misses me!" Odd exclaimed in dramatic agony. He dug into his food anyway seemingly forgetting about Kiwi before coming back up for air, sobbing.

"Oh relax Odd he's in a place where he has food, water and he can go out for a walk whenever he wants. Don't forget he doesn't have to avoid getting caught by Jim. Don't you want the best for him?" Jeremy inquired, already knowing the answer.

"Jeremy's right Odd, and now I don't have to put up with Kiwi leaving a surprise on my bed each night when we got back to our room." Ulrich added with a touch of sarcasm. The group laughed while Odd sulked.

Their laughter stopped when they heard a familiar beeping alarm noise coming from Jeremy's backpack. They all looked over to the bag, their faces filled with clear worry. Nobody moved, everyone just staring at the pack. Nobody said a word. Slow as a snail Jeremy brought his hand into the bag and pulled out his laptop. He faced away from the screen as he opened it up. One eye open he looked over at the computer; drops of sweat falling down his face. He stared at the screen and his expression of worry changed to one of hopelessness. He showed the screen to his friends. They all gasped when they saw the sign for an activated tower.

Tears started pouring down Aelita's cheeks. She ran out of the lunchroom ran around to the dorm room building. The screen showed that the tower had been deactivated. "A hello from… X.A.N.A. I guess." Odd points out, still in despair. "And to think I had just gotten over Lyoko." He added.

The gang ran to Aelita's room. She was sitting crouched on her bed crying her eyes out. For a minute, no one said anything. They just sat with Aelita helping her get it all out. Yumi sat next to her rubbing her back every few seconds. Jeremy sat on the other side of Aelita and Ulrich sat in front of her with Odd. Jeremy got up to bring Aelita a box of tissues. She just continued to cry.

"Thank you so much for being here for me." Aelita said after a few minutes, wiping away tears from her face. Her eyes were as pink as her hair. "It's just, my father took his own life making sure X.A.N.A. was gone for good, but now it's like it was all for nothing." She said in anger. She blew her nose with the tissues Jeremy had brought over. "Is this even possible? You searched all over the network and you said that there was no trace of him. And even if he had managed to stay alive, how could he turn on the supercomputer?"

"I don't know..." Jeremy said blankly. "But I swear to you Aelita; that I will not let your father have died in vain." Jeremy said, standing up. Aelita looked up at him.

"As do I." said Yumi, also standing up.

"And I." said Ulrich rising as well.

"Me too princess!" Odd almost yelled, jumping up from his seat.

Aelita looked up at all her friends and a giant grin spread across her face. "Thank you guys so much! I couldn't ask for better friends!" she exclaimed, pulling them all into a giant group hug.

"I hate to be a downer, but I see one little issue." Ulrich said plainly. The group pulled out of the hug a bit to all look at Ulrich in question. "This is Yumi's last year at Kadic, and it took us about a year and a half, to two years to defeat X.A.N.A. the first time after which it looks like he came back, so how are we, with two years left, only one for Yumi left at Kadic, going to get X.A.N.A. a second time, but for good?"

There was a short silence. "Wow." Jeremy finally said. "I hadn't thought of that… oh wow, it's time for class!" the bell rang the moment he said it.

"Aww! I missed breakfast!" Odd complained.

"Oh no, what _will _you do?" Ulrich asked sarcastically. "I saw you finish more than half your tray Odd, I'm sure you'll survive." Odd continued to complain to himself.

~The Factory, 7:36 P.M.~

Jeremy was sitting at the supercomputer typing away in the chair that was still just a bit too big for him. The gang came down from the elevator and walked over to the chair. As usual it seemed like the screen had 8 windows open at the same time.

"Hey Einstein, what you working on?" Odd asked Jeremy.

"Well, since Ulrich brought up the subject, it got me wondering. We're not going to be at Kadic forever, so I was thinking…" he said still typing. "we need people to take our place when we leave Kadic. But as you know, some people can't keep secrets and one would need to be able to deactivate towers, and one would have to be able to work the supercomputer. I have to find ways to tell all of these factors without going to every student younger than us at Kadic and giving them a questioner, so this might take a day or two."

"Sounds great Jeremy, let me know if you need any help." offered Aelita. She then yawned. "I'm going to go to sleep. See ya guys!" She said, heading for the elevator.

"Yeah we'd better head back too. Goodnight Jeremy." said Yumi, stepping back from the chair.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jeremy replied.

The rest of the Lyoko Warriors got inside the elevator as Yumi pushed the button for them to go up. The doors closed in front of them and Jeremy continued to work.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank you for reading my first chapter, although awful, I would say a solid beginning. If you have any questions or concerns I'd be more than happy to oblige. Again, this is my first fanfiction and, by definition, imperfect. Next chapter it gets more interesting (and longer). I hope you have a great life between now and however long it takes me to post the next chapter!**

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Made it through the first chapter! I'm planning to introduce My OCs in this chapter! Yay again! I'm proud of myself for not just giving up on this fanfiction; I have some really big plans for it. This may not go up until summer 2014 and if not then, 2015 (God forbid). Anyway, shorter author's note today, so you don't have to hear me yap like last chapter. Yay a third time! Sorry about that, last time! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you're aware that the owner of Code Lyoko is probably French (and I am not). If I **_**were**_** the owner of Code Lyoko, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction, I would be continuing the show. I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO! PEACE!**

* * *

~Kadic Vending Machine, 7:38 A.M.~

Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich were at the vending machine, waiting to see if Jeremy would be able to come back from the factory today. Their question was answered by a running Jeremy emerging from the forest.

"I've done it! I've done it!" he yelled to his friends. He finally reached them, completely out of breath.

"Whoa whoa whoa, deep breaths Jeremy" said Ulrich, breaking from his monotone voice to show just a hint of concern.

"I… Finally… Completed… The… Program!" he said between breaths.

"A _program_ is going to find people to help with X.A.N.A.?" asked Yumi, a bit confused.

"Yep… and I've finally figured it out." he said just before the bell rang. "I'll meet you… at the factory this evening… to show you guys." They all nodded and walked to their respective classrooms.

* * *

~The Factory, 5:42 P.M.~

"So here's how the program works, or pro_grams_, rather." Jeremy explained, the group looking at the screen from behind the chair.

"What do you mean 'programs'? I thought it was just the one." asked Odd.

"Well, it's a few programs in one. One part looks through medical records, then blood samples, and then looks for the type of blood Aelita has. Type O. It's meant to find someone with the ability to deactivate towers."

"But I thought that I my father gave me the keys to Lyoko." inquired Aelita.

"Well, considering how you had only been to the scanner room the one time when you were little, it couldn't have been a program." replied Jeremy. "Now the second part of the program is to check see how trustworthy the students are. This goes through student records to see which students have given scoops to the Kadic Newspaper. The ones I can't find in records I'll have to bribe to find. I've heard Tamia's a real squealer." Jeremy continued. "At the same time, the program searches to see which students are at least one grade lower than us, so after we've graduated, there'll still be people to fight X.A.N.A.. After the program runs for a bit, we should have a list of students to choose from. Later, I'll set up some cameras to run an ID scan on the students on the school grounds, so we recruit their friends to go on Lyoko with them. It also checks for students that have high GPAs and have interests in computers to check for the next… how do I put it…"

"Our next Einstein?" asked Odd, laughing with the rest of the group.

"Exactly!" Jeremy agreed. "Well, here we go." said Jeremy. The group stood behind him as Jeremy hit the 'Enter' key and the program started.

"That's really remarkable Jeremy, how long do you the program is going to take to finish the scan?" asked Yumi.

"Um… I'm not really sure. About 12 hours I suppose. We'll come back tomorrow to see if it's done."

The group nodded. "We should be getting back before Jim starts interrogating us." said Odd.

The group joined inside the elevator as the elevator doors closed behind them.

* * *

~Kadic Cafeteria, 7:23 A.M.~

Yumi walked over to the group's table and sat down in her usual spot. "So I've planted cameras all over the school to see who our candidates' friends are, which should make it easier to pull up their student records with a facial recognition program that I found installed in the supercomputer." explained Jeremy. "As soon as we're done we'll head to the factory." The group nodded as they ate their breakfast.

"Hey, have you guys heard about the donations being given to the school?" asked Aelita.

"Donations? Who from?" asked Yumi.

"Well apparently, these two artists, who I heard are parents of one of the kids at Kadic, sold an art piece for a_ lot_ of money, so they gave some to the school so they could add some extracurricular activities." she answered.

"Maybe some of the money'll go to hiring better staff members that remember to lock, dangerous shed doors, for instance." replied Ulrich

"Mhm"

"Yep"

"Yeah"

"Yeah first episode mhm…"

"What was that Odd?" asked Jeremy.

"Oh nothing, nothing…" Odd , avoiding the question.

"Hey Odd, aren't your parents artists?" asked Yumi.

"Mhm, so are a lot of other kids' parents." Odd answered, looking away from his friends.

"Really? Like who's?" asked Ulrich.

"Uhh…" droned Odd, with no answer to the question.

Jeremy had a confused look in his face for a moment. "Odd, was it… your parents that donated the money to the school?" he asked, still looking confused.

"UGH! Alright, yeah yeah my parents donated some money to the school, so what? It's not even important…" Odd said.

"This isn't just _some_ money, the Kadic news said it was a couple thousand dollars, which is _quite_ a bit." answered Aelita.

"Why didn't you tell us about this Odd?" Asked Jeremy.

"Isn't it just the _tiniest _bit lame that my parents came into a lot of money and they used it on my _school?_" he asked, upset.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, it just shows that your parents love you and want you to have a good education." said Aelita, trying to comfort Odd.

"And the donation aside, you're _rich._ Last I heard that was something you're supposed to brag about to your friends." said Ulrich.

"I guess you're right, it is kind of awesome to be rich." said Odd with a smirk.

"Aaaand, he's back." Aelita said. They all started to laugh as they left for the factory.

* * *

~The Factory, 7:35 A.M.~

"The program's just finishing up." said Jeremy, in front of the supercomputer. The group stared in awe as the program pulled up pictures of students, a few each second. The supercomputer stopped on pictures of three students. One was a picture of a sixth grade boy who had red, square glasses, short blond hair, and light brown eyes. The second was a picture of a 7th grade girl with long brown curly hair in two braids, and hazel eyes, and the third was another 7th grade girl with dark blue eyes and dark blue hair down to her shoulders. "Well, here are our candidates."

"What are their names?" Yumi asked.

"The boy's name is Zack Fredrics… the brown haired girl is Alana McDavid, and the blue haired girl's name is Luna Anemone."

"What about the scan for our next computer genius?" asked Odd.

"Let's see..." said Jeremy, typing. A moment of typing caused 3 pictures to show up on the screen. One was of a girl with short, dirty-blond hair in a dark red bow, and light brown eyes. The second was of boy with red hair with blond highlights and green eyes. The third was of a boy with dark brown, almost black hair and blue eyes. "The girl is Amanda Thompson, the boy with the blond highlights is Note Roe, and the second boy is Alan Carson."

They all pondered thinking which persons they should select for this incredibly important job. The decision they made now could determine whether they lost, or won the fight against X.A.N.A.. Their next move could decide the fate of all life as they knew it. (No pressure).

"How about we see if any of them are already friends with each other, so we don't have to take them from their current friend and drop them somewhere else entirely." asked Aelita, trying to keep the situation calm.

"Good idea!" said Jeremy, desperate to make the right decision. Jeremy pulled up the black and white camera feed from all over the school. He found each of the possible candidates with their friends. In one video feed though, it showed the girl with the blue hair and the boy with the blond highlights with 2 other people.

The group looked towards eachother as they made the obvious choice.

"It's decided then," said Jeremy. "Our next Lyoko group will be…" he said typing. "Luna Anemone, Note Roe, Tommy Ashwood, and Paulina Kwasniak,"

"So how are we going to bring up the subject of a virtual world?" asked Yumi.

The room went silent.

"Uh…" exclaimed Jeremy, looking a bit embarrassed. "I haven't exactly, uh… thought of that… yet…"

"Well what do we do now?" asked Ulrich.

"Don't you worry guys. _I_ have an idea!" Odd said with a big grin on his face. The group stared at him in confusion.

* * *

~Jeremy's Room, 7:43 A.M.~

The printer next to Jeremy's computer made a loud whirring sound as it printed out 4 pages. Odd took the papers and put them in a neat stack. "So what are these for again, Odd?" Asked Ulrich.

"The papers I hold in my hand now are the very things we will use to get to know our next team before we meet them." Odd said, another grin on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Hey people, just thought I'd leave you with a bit of a cliff hanger (not really, but don't judge, I'm new to this!). But I **_**did **_**add some struggle, not having to do with the storyline, and it's going to help me later. You'll see why soon enough… -Evil Grin-**** The next chapter should have my OCs IN it as opposed to just being mentioned. If not then; 100% the chapter after that. The chapters will start to feel more like the episodes soon, I can tell. Probably the chapter after that, they'll all go to Lyoko. Still might make it a bit different tough (e.g. I'll hint at breaking the 4****th**** wall, as you saw with Odd not that long ago) -Evil Grin Again-. My "A" key has been acting up so if you guys see any mistakes like "tlk" or "re" please tell me where the mistakes are and I'll fix them ASAP. Have a great (insert approximate time between now, and the next chapter, here)! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so proud of myself for actually posting my 3****rd**** chapter! Confidence: Level Up! By the way, in case you're wondering about Sissy… SLIGHT AU, Sissy is not part of the group… should've mentioned that up-front… oops? I have to juggle a bunch of other parts of my story so I'm going to bring back Sissy when I'm settled in I guess. Maybe in two chapters? We'll see. Sorry it took so long to post. This is, admittedly, not my best chapter. But it **_**is**_** the longest! I Hope that my author's notes get shorter and shorter each chapter so I don't bore you to death like I did the first time. Thanks for sticking with me, by the way, you guys are fantastic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko and I am receiving no money for writing this fanfiction. I am in no way suggesting that I have, or have had anything to do with the television series, other than being a superfan. **

* * *

~Girls' Dorm-room floor, 4:23 A.M.~

Aelita, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd stood outside the room of 2 of the next Lyoko Warriors. "I still can't believe you came up with this, Odd" exclaimed Jeremy, still in a bit of disbelief.

"What can I say? I'm just that good." Odd replied, content with himself. Odd took two of the papers he'd printed out yesterday, and slid them under the door to Luna Anemone and Paulina Kwasniak's room.

"Actually, wasn't it Jeremy who said something about a questioner before he started working on the program?" Aelita reminded the group. They began to remember.

"Too bad, would've been cool seeing Odd having a good idea for once." said Ulrich, jokingly.

"Hey, give him some credit, I didn't think it work, and he was able to apply a past idea to a current situation." butted-in Jeremy.

"See? Einstein understands my intelligence!" exclaimed Odd, thanking Jeremy.

"Alright, fine. But can we hurry up? I want at least another hour's sleep before breakfast." Ulrich groaned with tiredness in his voice.

"Relax, we're almost done" replied Odd, leading them to the stairs to get to the boys' dorm-room floor.

"If you think _this_ is lack of sleep, try working 24/7 on programs to save the world." Jeremy told Ulrich, walking into the boys' dorm-room hallway.

"Which room was it again, Jeremy?" asked Odd, looking for Note Roe and Tommy Ashwood's room. Jeremy pointed to a room near the end of the hall. The group walked up to the door and Odd slid the two papers under the door.

Each paper held the following:

* * *

You have been randomly selected to complete a survey for the Kadic News. Please fill out the following and turn in page to the third arch from the forest in court yard. Thank you for participating, you are doing a great deal for the Kadic News, and your help will not be forgotten.

Name (First and Last):_

Age:_

Grade:_

Favorite Color:_

Hobby(s):_

Fighting Experience:_

Technology Experience:_

Favorite Subject(s): Math Science History/Social Studies Language Arts Other:_

Best Qualities:_

Worst Qualities:_

Likes/Ideas linked with personality:_

* * *

"Do you think they'll understand the last question? It was _supposed_ to give a hint on what their Lyoko forms would be." said Odd, asking the rest of the group, walking back to the stairs.

"Nope"

"Doubt it."

"I wouldn't get it." they responded.

"Thanks for giving me peace of mind, you guys; they're gonna get all confused! Why didn't you say anything?"

"You didn't ask." answered Jeremy.

"I shouldn't have to- ugh! Never mind!" Odd almost yelled in frustration. The group laughed a bit and Odd seemed to drop the situation. They said their goodnights and Aelita left to the stairs to her dorm-room. The boys left the stairs and went back to their dorms.

* * *

~Kadic Court Yard, 7:45 A.M.~

The group stood behind the 4th arch from the forest, waiting for their candidates to arrive with their papers to the adjacent arch. "Do you think they'll show this morning? I don't want to be stuck out here all day doing nothing." asked Yumi, a bit bored.

"They should show up; it seems like we gave them enough notice to think about it, right?" Jeremy began to ask.

"Well that depends on what time they get up." explained Ulrich.

"They seem to get up early enough, I've seen them on multiple occasions at the café for breakfast, and they have almost no tardiness on their student records. I bet their sleeping habits are just as good on weekends as during the week" said Jeremy, giving a bit of hope to the rest of the group. "Oh look, here they are now." he added, just looking far enough to see the four walk to the arch.

"Are you sure this is the right side? It wasn't very specific." one of them said.

"The right side's our best guess. And look, there's even a little bin here, this _has_ to be it." said another one.

"Alright then" said the first. The four put their papers in the basket and walked back to the café.

"See? I told you they'd be here." Jeremy reminded the rest of the group.

"I wonder how they answered." pondered Yumi. The group walked over to the papers, took them out of the bin, and went to the vending machine to look at the results. Here they are:

* * *

Name (First and Last): Luna Anemone

Age: _13_

Grade: _7th_

Favorite Color: Blue_

Hobby(s):_Animation And Japanese fan dancing

Fighting Experience: Taekwondo_

Technology Experience: Video game champion!

Favorite Subject(s): Math Science History/Social Studies Language Arts Other:

Best Qualities: I Don't Know

Worst Qualities: I'm clumsy, I hesitate, and I'm a Goody Goody

Likes/Ideas linked with personality: I don't understand this question

* * *

Name (First and Last): Paulina Kwasniak

Age: 13

Grade: 7th

Favorite Color: White

Hobbies: Spending time with friends, singing.

Fighting Experience: Take karate regularly

Technology Experience: Naturally good with computers and fixing them.

Favorite Subject(s): Art, Band, Biology

Best Qualities: Loyal, fast, smart, and just strong enough to make it through whatever

Worst Qualities: I tend to talk really fast, so people can't understand me so I have to repeat myself over and over, and I tend to assume things if people don't give me the information I try to get.

Likes/Ideas linked with personality: My friends shape who I am and sometimes I feel like I have a second personality/like myself the way I am

* * *

Name (First and Last): Tommy Ashwood

Age: 13

Grade: 7th

Favorite Color: Purple

Hobby(s): Origami, singing, acting.

Fighting Experience: some chaquan, not exactly fighting but forced to learn freeruning

Technology Experience: I'm really good at decoding; I believe that can be applied to computers.

Favorite Subject(s): Math Science History/Social Studies Language Arts Other: Chorus

Best Qualities: I hate boredom and I try to be a fun person, but I know when to be serious. Good at coming to conclusions, I use a lot of logic. I can usually win a debate.

Worst Qualities: I get hyper and excited quite a bit. I never really have any neutral emotion, I'm either really happy, or really angry, or sad, or excited or whatever so I can be EXTREMELY annoying when I want or need to be. I also over-think EVERYTHING.

Likes/Ideas linked with personality_: _Ambiguous question, please elaborate. Do you mean items, or quotes or something else?

* * *

Name (First and Last): Note Roe

Age: 13

Grade: 7th

Favorite Color: Green

Hobby(s): Photo editing, robot/computer programming

Fighting Experience: Basic physical health

Technology Experience: Editing, creating software, I know internal makeup of a computer, programming, fixing errors, and a bit more

Favorite Subject(s): Math Science History/Social Studies Language Arts Other: Technology, computers

Best Qualities: I think I'm relatively smart. I'm good at learning from past mistakes. I enjoy learning about history so I can learn from others' mistakes instead of my own.

Worst Qualities: Apparently, my friends say I'm too soft-spoken and I need to "get my opinion out more" I think I'm just not a huge fan of people other than my friends.

Likes/Ideas linked with personality: Was I actually expected to understand this? Was this one of those trick questions to see how I would respond?

* * *

"They had no _idea_ what I meant in the last question!" Odd complained. The rest of the group bust out in laughter. "I blame _you _guys for not telling me that it didn't make sense!"

"Alright, fine, give him a break." said Ulrich, still coming down from his laughing fit. "So what do we do now?" he asked.

"Well, now we tell them to meat us at the forest, take them to the factory, show them Lyoko and hope or the best. And if it doesn't work out, I can always just activate a tower and launch a return to the past. They won't remember a thing." explained Jeremy.

"Great, let's print out the invitations." said Aelita. The group walked from the vending machine and to Jeremy's room.

~Forrest Crossroads, 8:37 A.M.~

"You guys ready to explain the existence of a virtual world, and an evil supervirus that wants to destroy the world?" Jeremy asked.

"Uh…" the rest of the group responded.

"Then let's do it." said Jeremy, leading the group from behind a tree.

* * *

~CDT (see author's note from chapter 1 for explanation)~

Note Roe:

Note had pale skin, messy red hair with blond highlights, and green eyes. He wore a fairly loose black T-shirt with long, brown, baggy cargo-pants with a 5 pockets on each pant leg. He wore black and white sneakers and black gloves.

* * *

Luna Anemone:

Luna had light skin and straight, dark blue hair that cut off evenly at her shoulders, and dark blue eyes. She wore a blue dress with white polka dots and white and blue stripped socks and blue flat shoes. She wore a dark blue bow and a silver heart-shaped lock-it.

* * *

Tommy Ashwood:

Tommy had very very light brown skin, dark neat and parted brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He wore black not-baggy sweat pants and a purple and darker purple striped shirt with a black, unzipped hoodie over it, with the hood down. He wore a black digital watch and white sneakers with purple stripes on the side.

* * *

Paulina Kwasniak:

Paulina had light skin, fairly long brown-blond hair that reached just under her shoulder blades, and deep blue-green eyes with a hint of gold around the pupil. She was the tallest of the four. She had on a white long sleeved blouse with flared sleeves. She wore white dress shoes and a necklace with several charms on it.

~End CDT~

* * *

Paulina was leaning against a tree, tossing throwing-knives at another. Tommy was writing something, Luna was drawing, and Note was typing. They stopped what they were doing, and looked towards the group.

"Isn't it against the rules to bring weapons on school grounds?" asked Odd.

"It's also against the rules to leave school grounds without a legal guardian or a teacher, I'm assuming it's you five that called us here. And since nobody with the school would dare ask students to break the rules, you're not really with the Kadic News. So, who _are _you, and why should I trust you?" asked Paulina, with a serious, but calm look on her face. There was a long gap.

"Because we need help. You'd call us crazy if we told you now. We have to show you." Yumi said, finally from behind Odd. Paulina walked toward the tree at which she threw her knives at and took them out, putting them up her sleeves. By now, Luna, Note and Tommy had put away what they were working on.

"We don't have a reason to believe anything you say. We can't even be sure you go to our school." Luna explained. "But, if you say you honestly need help, we have to at least give you a chance."

"We honestly have almost no choice. This is a last resort." Aelita told the four, sounding desperate.

Tommy walked up to the older group and looked Jeremy dead in the eyes. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Jeremy Belpois." he responded.

"Are you left, or right handed?" he asked.

"I'm… right handed." Jeremy responded.

"What color is your hair?" he asked.

"Excuse m-"

"Answer the question."

"Blond."

"What color are the glasses you're wearing now?"

"Black."

"What color are your eyes"

"Green."

"Tell me a lie."

"Umm… I'm wearing a green shirt."

"What do you need from us?"

"We need your help to save hundreds of lives." Tommy stopped asking questions. He stepped back.

"When right-handed people are telling the truth, they tend to look to the right. The opposite, when they look to the left." The group looked at Jeremy and Tommy in anticipation. "You aren't an exception. I believe you."

The warriors gave a collective sigh of relief. "So can we show you what we need your help for?" Jeremy asked. Tommy, Paulina, and Luna looked to Note, still sitting at a tree. He thought for a moment.

He nodded.

"Alright, but I still have my eye on you" said Paulina.

* * *

~Factory Bridge, 8:48 A.M.~

"Well, that was… an experience" said Tommy, climbing up the ladder from the sewers.

"We know it's not the best smelling way to get here, but it's the quickest." Yumi explained. Odd, Note, and Paulina climbed up the ladder, and joined their friends on the top of the bridge, beginning to walk to the factory entrance.

"Well thaaat's a big drop." said Luna, looking down at the factory floor from the broken stairs. "How do we get down there?"

"Like this." Aelita said running at and jumping to the left rope that was hanging from the factory ceiling, and sliding down. The rest of the Lyoko Warriors jumped and swung down the ropes to the elevator doors. The four looked down at the factory floor.

"They're trying to kill us, I'm going back to the dorm." said Paulina, walking back towards the bridge.

"Paulina, they need help. We have to go, now come on." said Luna. She got a running start, grabbed the rope, and slid down.

"It looks sound enough. Parts may look disheveled, but when you look at it as a whole, you can see how it's stayed up this long. It's perfectly safe." Note explained. He ran up to the rope and jumped, inching his way down.

"Ugh… fine, but I still don't know what they could possibly need from us." she responded, jumping to the rope.

"WEE!" Tommy exclaimed jumping to, and swinging from the rope. The 9 students entered the elevator.

Once the elevator reached the supercomputer room, Jeremy, Note, Luna, Paulina, and Tommy entered with him while Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita hit the (for some reason) up button to go down to the scanners. "Where are they going?" Luna asked.

"You'll see." Jeremy replied simply with a bit of a grin on his face. Odd, Aelita, and Yumi went into the scanners, remembering their life before they shut down the supercomputer.

~Quick flashback of the group in the scanner room~

~Back to reality~

"Transfer, Odd." said Jeremy as the supercomputer flipped to a card with Odd's Lyoko form on it. "Transfer, Yumi." he said, and the supercomputer flipped to a card with Yumi's Lyoko form on it. "Transfer, Aelita." he added, and the screen flipped to a card with Aelita's Lyoko form on it. "Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita." Green-yellow light filled each of the scanners and air blew up from the floor. "Virtualization!" Jeremy punched in the code and the scanners' wind sent their air hair flying as the inside of the capsules went a blinding white.

* * *

~Lyoko, Forest Sector, 9:10 A.M.~

Yumi, Odd, and Aelita dropped from a bit above and landed like they had done it yesterday. "Ahh, it feels good to be back!" said Odd, stretching out his paws.

"Virtualization!" said Jeremy over the microphone. Ulrich dropped from the same height as the others had, and landed with the same amount of ease.

"I see not much has changed." exclaimed Ulrich, referring to the same outfits as their last trip to Lyoko. Ulrich took out his dual swords and swung them around once.

"So what do we do now, Jeremy? There's no tower to deactivate." Aelita reminded Jeremy.

"I'd like each of you to send a visual to the computer screen to show our new team-mates." Jeremy requested.

"We're right on it." Aelita answered. All of a sudden, the computer screen showed four video feeds of the forest sector. The four 7th graders stared at the screen.

"Aaaaand it's a video game." Tommy said, a bit disappointed.

"It's not a video game, their movements are too randomized. Even _I'm _not that good at animation." Luna corrected.

"Then, what _is_ it?" Note asked.

"You're going to think I'm crazy, but…" Jeremy started.

* * *

~The Factory, 9:21 A.M.~

"You're right, you're crazy." Paulina told Jeremy, affirming his previous prediction. "How do we know this isn't some trick?"

"But I mean… if this isn't a trick, would you help? There are a lot of things in the job that you might not like. But we really need your help, and the four of you are the best for the job." Jeremy pleaded. The four pondered for a bit. They looked at each other with question and worry on their faces. They nodded towards each other.

"Alright, if you can prove this isn't some trick, and the world really _is _in danger… then we'll fight." said Paulina for the group.

"Well, the only way I can prove it to you… is if one of you goes to Lyoko." Jeremy explained.

"What are the risks?" Luna asked Jeremy.

"Well, you'll probably have to lie to a lot of people, you might fall into this thing called the digital sea and become virtualized forever, you could be taken control of by X.A.N.A. and stay stuck on Lyoko for a while, you might have to run out in the middle of class, and your grades might go down, things could go on your student record to make excuses. There are a lot of things that could happen. I thought I should tell you the absolute worst things before you agree to something, if you decide agree of course." Jeremy explained.

"So, which one of us should go to Leek- whatever?" Tommy asked. Luna, Tommy, and Paulina looked towards each other.

"I guess I should. If it is some kind of prank, I don't want you guys to get humiliated." said Paulina, wanting her friends to keep their dignity.

"Paulina, you don't have to-" started Luna.

"Luna, it's fine. Really." she responded.

"Don't worry, you won't be disappointed." said Jeremy. "So what you need to do, is go down one level, get into any one of those big tube looking things, and relax. There's going to be a lot of light and noise around you, but you can't freak out."

"I don't freak out." she informed Jeremy.

"Alright then." said Jeremy. "By the way, the elevator's a bit broken, and to go down, you have to press the up button." Jeremy added.

"Ok." Paulina said, already half way into the elevator. She pressed the up button and descended to the scanner room. She exited the elevator and observed the room. "Would it kill them to pick up a broom and clean this place a little?" she said under her breath. She stepped into one of the scanners hesitantly.

"Alright, I'm going to launch the virtualization program." Jeremy said over the loudspeaker. The doors closed in front of Paulina. "And remember, just try to relax."

Paulina took a deep breath with her eyes closed. "Transfer, Paulina." Light started to fill the scanner. "Scanner, Paulina." The scanner turned a green-yellow. "Virtualization." Wind filled the scanner and everything faded to white.

* * *

~Lyoko, Forest Sector, 9:25 A.M.~

Paulina's Lyoko form began to compose in mid air as a blue grid. After the grid, the whole body was virtualized and she dropped, landing on her hands and knees. "Ouch…" exclaimed Paulina, reacting to the fall. She then opened her eyes. "Whoa…" she looked around her current area, and then at her own body.

* * *

~CDT~

Paulina had on a long sleeved white shirt with 4 gold spirals stretching from the collar, the top curls curling up, and the lower curls curling down. Her shoulders and her collar bone area were gold. The back had painted-on angel wings taking up her shoulder blades. She had a shoulder plate with golden angel wings panted on it, and two sets of two gold stripes on her sleeve, one set around her upper arm, one set at her wrist. She had metal on the back of her hands that lead to the backs of her finger tips, resembling claws, and white cat ears sticking up from her hair. She had on a short skirt with gold trimming, with the back continuing into three points, the one in the middle longer than the others. She wore black leggings, and white boots with gold trimming. She had a sword with a gold diamond shape at the bottom of the handle in its sheath on her left side, and a white tail from behind her.

~End CDT~

* * *

"Hey! Why is _she _a cat too?!" Odd complained.

"Sorry Odd, but if she likes cats, she likes cats." answered Ulrich, chuckling to himself.

"Ok… so it's not a prank. I guess that means we're in?" Paulina almost asked, still looking at her form in this alien place. "And uh… quick question, how do we get back to earth?"

"There are two ways," began Jeremy "One way is if you quote, 'die' in Lyoko, you devirtualize and come back in one of the scanners. Another way is if I type in a code, you come back to earth."

"Wow, what's it like being in a flipping _computer_?" Tommy asked.

"To be honest, it feels… great. Like I have all the energy in the world." she answered.

"'Flipping…?'" questioned Jeremy.

"It's a substitute, so he can get his emotions out without saying anything rude. We've gotten into the habit of saying it from time to time." Note explained.

"Ah." Jeremy exclaimed in response. "Ok, so now I'm going to ask you to go down into the scanner room and go to Lyoko. That way, whenever I need to launch that 'Return to the past' thing I was talking about, you'll remember everything. And I think we should test your fighting ability in Lyoko too."

"Um… I don't fight…" Note explained.

"Oh don't worry, I know. I have a special job for you." Jeremy clarified. Note seemed intrigued.

"So… the up button, right?" Luna asked, remembering what Jeremy had told Paulina.

"Mhm." he responded.

"Ok, let's go." Tommy said, halfway in the elevator. Luna got in and Tommy pressed the up button. A moment later they exited into the scanner room and each went into a scanner. The doors closed in front of them.

"Transfer, Luna. Transfer, Tommy. Scanner, Luna. Scanner, Tommy. Virtualization."

Tommy and Luna formed as blue grids, and then their full forms came together and they both dropped from a bit up to the forest sector ground.

"Ow!" they said in unison.

"Thanks for telling us about the drop, Jeremy." Tommy said sarcastically.

"I know right!" Paulina agreed.

"Yeah… Sorry about that." Jeremy said; a bit embarrassed.

* * *

~CDT~

Luna had on a dark blue kimono that cut off at an angle to reveal a regular blue layer that went just below her knees. The edges of the folds of the kimono were blue, and disappeared behind a thick blue belt that was half way up her torso. On the back of the belt was a big bow holding an icy-blue spear at an angle. The hem of her sleeves were gold, and so were the crescent moons on her sleeves (one moon each), and on the front of her kimono. There were also gold stars all over it, and there were miniscule white ruffles around the collar of her neck. She wore a blue flower in her hair, and her boots were blue with gold bands going around, close to the top.

* * *

Tommy wore a purple full-body outfit with a dark purple chest shape, but squared off, popping out from the rest of the suit and went down to a belt of the same color. The regular purple areas are covered in tiny scales. The inside of his arms were dark purple, and the sleeves lead to black fingerless gloves with the power of three symbol, carved in. The back of his legs had long ovals that were a light brass color with lines engraved going side-to-side. He wore black shoes that stopped right where the suit started; at his ankles.

~End CDT~

* * *

Luna turned around a bit, seeing her staff. "Oooh…" she exclaimed gazing at her weapon. Tommy looked around his person and saw no weapon.

"Uhh… Jeremy? Why don't I have a weapon?" he asked, feeling a bit left out.

"Oh, don't worry, you do. It's just probably a projectile, like Odd's arrows. While I was making the program to find you guys, I also made a program to show what your weapons or attacks are." Jeremy explained. "Let me just run the program…" said Jeremy, typing as vigorous as he usually would. "Alright Paulina, you have a sword that kind of looked like they belonged to a knight, and… a light attack? I'm not even sure this is classified as an attack, but you can basically light up the area around you. Luna, you have your ice spear… and it looks like you have some control over the digital sea. And Tommy, you can create balls of fire, or shoot fire from your hands, and you have some kind of air wave attack that comes in three forms, one is for motion, one is for damage, and another is for sound."

Paulina took out her sword and sliced at the air twice. "I like it." she said grinning.

Luna pulled her spear from her bow and spun it around, ending with the bottom held to the ground. "Wow." Luna exclaimed.

Tommy blasted purple fire from his fists into the sky, then spun around and shot out purple fire from his flattened hands and stopped spinning as the fire faded away. "Nice." he said, looking at his left hand.

"Oh, and the first time you're devirtualized always takes the biggest toll on you. But the more times you go on and off Lyoko, the more resistance you build to X.A.N.A.'s control." Jeremy added.

"Finally, he tells us what's going to happen before we run into it." Paulina scoffed.

"So what do we do now, Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"Well, I'd like you to go show Luna what to do with the activated towers."

"Sure thing. Luna, follow me." Aelita said.

"But, what about Paulina and Tommy?" she asked.

"Don't worry; we'll take good care of them." Ulrich explained. "If X.A.N.A. launches an attack, we can all fight."

"Ok then… Bye guys…" Luna forced herself to say, following Aelita.

"See ya Luna." Paulina said, both Tommy and her waving. They turned back to the rest of the group. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well I guess we could test your fighting skills. And just so you don't surprise yourself, your strength, agility, and all of your senses are enhanced while in Lyoko." Yumi explained.

"Well, if we're going to train, let's get on with it." said Tommy, already taking a stance.

"Ok then, but don't be too disappointed when I win." Odd forewarned, also taking a fighting stance.

"Pfft, you wish." Ulrich scoffed. Everyone else took a stance, forming a circle.

"One…" Paulina started. "Two… Thr-" she was cut off by the Over-Wing being virtualized in front of them.

"What the… the Over-Wing? Jeremy, what's going on?" Odd asked, a bit angry.

* * *

~The Factory, 9:37 A.M. ~

Note sat at the keyboard with a surprised look on his face. "I… did I do it right?" Note asked, a bit nervous.

"You did it perfectly! I'm surprised, even _I _wasn't that good on my first try." exclaimed Jeremy, obviously impressed.

* * *

~Lyoko, Forrest Sector, 9:37 A.M.~

"What… is… that?" Luna asked in a bit of shock.

"That, is a tower." Aelita explained. "Whenever X.A.N.A. launches an attack on earth, he has to activate one of these towers. You can tell when a tower is activated when that fog on top is red. Your job is going to be to go into the tower, and deactivate it, stopping X.A.N.A.'s influence on earth."

"So how do I deactivate it?" Luna asked.

"Well, since apparently we both have an O blood type, we are the only ones who are able to get inside the activated towers, and _de_activate them."

"How do we get in?"

"We can walk through it."

"Through that… black… brown… sludge… stuff?"

"I know it looks really weird, but you don't even feel it. Watch." Aelita walked into the tower, causing teal ripples to form around her.

"Well ok then." Luna sighed and walked hesitantly into the tower. "Whoa…" Luna looked around the blue inside of the tower, the bunches of 1s and 0s all along the walls. She then shifted her vision to the ground, the floor lighting up as they both walked to the center of the room. "Did we just deactivate it?"

"No, the floor does that when we enter the tower." Aelita explained. "How we deactivate it is going to seem a bit more strange than walking into the tower. What you have to do is close your eyes, breath, and focus on going up." she said, beginning to glow blue. After a few seconds Aelita began to float up to the second floor to the tower, doing a completely unnecessary flip in doing so.

"What in the world…" Luna began, looking up at Aelita. Aelita looked down to Luna from the second floor.

"It's really not that hard of you just put your mind to it." she explained.

"Ok…" Luna said, shaking out her limbs. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Come on; up… go up…" she muttered to herself. "Just relax… Just relax, and go up. Come on…"

"Luna?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

"You're… already up." Luna opened her eyes and saw Aelita next to her.

"Oh." She then looked down at the floor below them. Aelita walked to the center of the room and a blank, blue, translucent screen popped up.

"If this were an activated tower, you would put your hand print on the screen and your name would show up. It would then request a code. And when it asks for that, you type in the code: Lyoko." Aelita continued. "And at that point, the binary codes on the walls would fall down, and the tower would turn dark. If Jeremy has to launch a 'Return to the past', the bottom of the tower would glow a blinding white, spreading up and out, causing the world to actually reverse in time, before X.A.N.A. activated the tower."

"I'm still amazed that we can turn back time." Luna said, still surprised.

"Mhm. I was surprised a bit too." Aelita said, smiling a bit.

"But… what if X.A.N.A. decides to activate the tower over again?" asked Luna.

"He hasn't in the past. He knows that once we've stopped an attack, we can do it just as easily a second time over." she explained. Luna nodded in comprehension.

* * *

Back to the area at which the group was virtualized, the five warriors were in the middle of training. A.K.A. attacking each-other like animals.

Yumi flipped backwards twice and threw her fans at Odd and ran sideways, avoiding his laser arrows. Odd spun and jumped high into the air, avoiding both fans, which caused them to return to Yumi. She then used them to block a few laser arrows and did another back-flip. Ulrich was blocking Paulina's sword with his two. She put enough force on his swords for the two of them to fly apart, both he and Paulina closer to the edge of that part of the sector. They both went back at each-other swinging their swords. Tommy was up above on the Over-Wing, acting as a referee. "Ok, Yumi is out!" he shouted. Yumi got up from the ground.

"Took you long enough to land a hit on me." she almost laughed. Tommy flew down on the Over-Wing and let Yumi on to trade places as referee.

"I guess I can't leave for three seconds without you guys going at each-other's throats." Aelita commented jokingly.

"You wanna join us?" Paulina asked, chasing and slashing after Ulrich.

"Sure." Luna responded, looking at Aelita, then back to the rest of them.

"Maybe some of that penchak silat we showed you'll come in handy." Yumi commented, referring to Aelita.

"Alright, One… Two…" Paulina was cut off by the Over-Board being virtualized in front of them. "Wha… again?"

"YES! I DID IT!" Note cheered with his arms up, content with himself.


End file.
